idolstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
GEM 1st Nationwide Tour ~YUMENO TSUBOMI~
GEM 1st Nationwide Tour ~YUMENO TSUBOMI~ '''(GEM 1st 全国TOUR～YUMENO TSUBOMI～) is GEM's 1st nationwide winter tour. Setlist 1/5= '''Part 1: #Speed up #Fine! ~fly for the future~ #FLY NOW!!! #BFF #MC #Delightful Days #Like A Heartbeat #Tears in the sky #MC #Zettai! Love Magic #Seishun Rollercoaster→ #MC #Sugar Baby #WHAT IF #We're GEM! #Just Call Me #Baby, Love me! #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Party up #Do You Believe? #Can't Stop Loving Part 2: #Speed up #Tears in the sky #BFF #FLY NOW!!! MC #fRiEnDs - #Star Shine Story #Like A Heartbeat MC #Miracle ga Yaman na itsu! #Real Material MC #Sugar Baby #Do You Believe? Rhythm MC #We're GEM! #WHAT IF #Baby, Love me! MC #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Party up #Just Call Me #Can't Stop Loving |-|2/11= Part 1: #Speed up #BFF #Baby, Love me! #MC #Zettai! Love Magic #Kimi Koi Telepathy #MC #Delightful Days #Clarity #Like A Heartbeat #MC #WHAT IF #We're GEM! #Sugar Baby #Party up #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Just Call Me #Can't Stop Loving Part 2: #Speed up #Spotlight #Star Shine Story #MC #Real Materiel #おねむー #MC #You You You #Do it Do it #FLY NOW!!! #MC #WHAT IF #We're GEM! #Sugar Baby #Can't Stop Loving #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Do You Believe? #Party up |-|2/12= Part 1: #Speed up #Star Shine Story #BFF #MC #Kitto For You! #Kira Kira☆Holiday #MC #DANCIN' DANCIN' DANCE!! #Like A Heartbeat #Tears in the sky #MC #Sugar Baby #WHAT IF #We're GEM! #Party up #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Sugar Baby #Baby, Love me! Part 2: #Speed up #Do it Do it #Spotlight #MC #Akogare Street #Zettai! Love Magic #MC #one #Clarity #departure #MC #Sugar Baby #WHAT IF #We're GEM! #Do You Believe? #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Fine! ~fly for the future~ #Can't Stop Loving |-|3/3= Part 1: #Speed up #Fine! ~fly for the future~ #Star Shine Story #MC #Peace!Smile Girl #Zettai! Love Magic #MC #No Girls No Fun #Do it Do it #Like A Heartbeat #MC #Sugar Baby #WHAT IF #We're GEM! #Do You Believe? #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Can't Stop Loving #Party Up Part 2: #Spotlight #FLY NOW!! #Baby, Love me! #MC #Tokimeki-iro no Kaze to Kimi #Kira Kira☆Holiday #MC #Delightful Days #BFF #Tears in the sky #MC #Sugar Baby #WHAT IF #We're GEM! #Party Up #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Just! Call Me #The Brand-New Girl |-|3/5= Part 1: #Speed up #Spotlight #Tears in the sky #MC #Zettai! Love Magic #Hatsukoi Graffiti #MC #No Girls No Fun #Do it Do it #Like A Heartbeat #MC #Sugar Baby #WHAT IF #We're GEM! #Do You Believe? #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Just! Call Me #Can't Stop Loving Part 2: #Do You Believe? #FLY NOW!! #BFF #MC #Kira Kira☆Holiday #Hoshikuzu Love Song #MC #fRiEnDs #departure #Star Shine Story #MC #Sugar Baby #WHAT IF #We're GEM! #Can't Stop Loving #Yume no Tsubomi Encore #Party Up #We're GEM! Featured Members * Kanazawa Yuuki * Ito Chisami * Morioka Yu * Minamiguchi Nana * Kumashiro Jurin * Oguri Kako * Murakami Rana * Iyama Maho * Hirano Sara * Nishida Hirari Absentees * Ito Chisami was absent for the Januray 5 shows due to the flu. Concert Schedule External Links *Concert Page Category:2017 Concert Category:GEM Concerts